Bleeding Hearts (A Legacy of Kain Love Story)
by Corvus-Shadow
Summary: She sees him as both a man and a monster, and he sees her as both a beauty and his prey. But the strange bond that Kain and Elana form will evolve into something neither of them expected. Takes place during the events of "Blood Omen 2". Enjoy! {Rated M}
1. Both A Beauty and My Prey

_**AN: So, this is my first ever fanfiction and I'd appreciate some nice, friendly feedback on it. I've been rather disappointed at the lack of proper romance fics within this particular series, which is what inspired me to write this. I'm rather fond of Kain as a character, personally :)**_

_**~S.F. 127**_

_**~:Chapter One:~**_

_**Both A Beauty and My Prey**_

The Slums of Meridian were no doubt the most run down section city, where murder was quite prevalent and the residents lived in poverty. Thugs, with their brutality and numbers, had carved out their own niche here in this forsaken place by coercing out of the unfortunate townsfolk and slaughtering them for their threadbare belongings come nightfall. Their victim's screams were such a common utterance in the hollow silence of the night that nobody paid much heed to them other than interpreting them as a sign that they should seek immediate shelter. Venturing out into the streets after the sun had long since fallen was a suicidal wish to any unfortunate soul. Few outsiders dared to venture here, and they are either considered too rich to deign themselves or some of the few intelligent folk. The Seraphan Guards who could often be observed patrolling the outskirts and main archways were rarely ever called as it was known that they did not waste their time on the petty affairs of the peasants and alley scum. Vampire threats were placed much farther up on their list of concerns to be dealt with.

Down a long, dank alleyway, an extremely faint glow could be seen where the end was assumed to have been. It was the dying light of a snuffed out fire with charred coals laying scattered about at intervals not far from where the flame had once been burning. The darkened form of a rickety wooden shack could been seen supporting itself against the wall of an adjacent building, a slight clattering noise eminating from it as a gust of wind rolled smoothly overtop. Snaking down a lower section of the wall was a smear of blood, some of the bright, scarlet liquid dashed along the wood as well. Slumped down in an awkward position against the cold, hard ground was a bedraggled young girl, clothed in what would typically be considered men's attire. A steady stream of scarlet ran down her cheek from a horrid gash along her temple, forming a small pool beneath her pale face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and, to the untrained eye, she would have appeared dead. Her chest barely made any perceptible motion that would indicate breathing of any sort as her breaths were deathly shallow, hardly enough to provide her body the neccessary oxygen it required. She did not stir even for a curious feline that had stopped to investigate as it went about its nightly business. She could not define in her state of disorientation the sound of heavy, measured footsteps that were steadly marching their way in her direction, unaware that it was the very man who could both save her life and end it as well.

He had lost track of how long he'd been leaning against the wall watching the girl, his sharp features outlined by a shaft of moonlight that had broken through a bank of clouds drifting lazily across the sky. He'd been attracted to this place by the intoxicating aroma of her blood, yet he had refrained from touching a single drop of it. He could sense that Umah would soon be growing impatient and possibly seek him out, but he was not concerned as he wasn't a dog that would take orders, let along from the likes of her. A low growl escaped his maw at the thought as he tapped a claw against the fastening strap of his shoulder plate. His pale, stony gray skin that resembled almost the smooth texture of marble was scathed in places by the scars of many battles past. His harsh, serious gold eyes were narrowed slightly as he crouched forward to examine the girl at a better angle. His long, off-white hair that was on the borderline of being silver, fell down over his shoulders slightly as he did. Was she dead? No, it was impossible for he could still detect the beat of her heart, faint though it was. His facial expression was contorted into a mask of confusion._ What do I care for the life of a mere mortal female?!_ The man thought bitterly. _I should have ended her pitiful existence the moment I laid eyes on her and went on my way yet...I stay and wait for her to stir._ He assumed that perhaps, in his mindset, it would be much more entertaining to kill her while she is fully conscious. The aroma of the scarlet liquid dashed about was certainly enough to drive any uncivilized creature mad with thirst, but he'd learned over his many centuries of existence a level of restraint. His arm fluidly stretched out toward her, using only his long pallid fingers to turn her face toward his own. At the foreign sensation of his touch, she whimpered in intense pain and instinctually attempted to shrug away from him.

The man was taken aback by this sudden action and actually felt a bit appalled at her , he was a killer himself, but he would never attempt to kill in such a violent manner unless he was enraged. He typically made his kills short, swift, and merciful. But whatever cruel, sick person had done this to someone so defenseless deserved to be gutted and have their throat torn out while their heat remained beating. Bruises were visible spreading along her neck as if she had been strangled by an unforgiving grasp and the gash running along her temple must have been an attack assumed to have ended her life before that savage that had done the act ran off. It was this girl's fortune to have fallen unconscious when she did. He moved closer out of sheer curiosity when she began to stir. Her body quivered with intense pain and fatigue and she was obviously disoriented. She felt as if every inch of her body had been emerced in water and she was just snaking her way onto dry land. Before she had even opened her eyes, she could feel the cold air in the place of the warm drafts that had wafted away from her fire and knew that she no longer had the protection of its illumination. She could also sense the strange man's uncomfortably close proximity. As her eyes slowly opened, she looked up at his form looming over her like a predator, his golden eyes glowing softly in the word seared through her thoughts at that instant: Vampire. As utterly fatigued as she was, a shrill scream passed her lips as she hugged herself close to the stone wall, sending an intense spasm of pain throughout her frail body. She was cornered in that pathetic, wooden shack while her impending death loomed overtop of her. Feeling her intense distress, her shrill scream still ringing in his ears, he shifted his body backward a short distance.

"P-please don't k-kill me!" she whimpered in a desperate, pleading tone as she made a pitiful attempt to sheild her face with her hands. He chuckled softly in amusement at this action.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already, child" he said softly in an almost sympathetic tone. His voice was routh, but oddly smooth and calming at the same time. He frowned slightly as her sobbing had yet to still. "I assure you that I have no intentions of harming you," he murmured calmly, once again extending his hand out toward her._ At least not yet_, he thought slowly.

She shrunk back like a whipped dog, squeezing her eyes shut as tears careened down her face, creating red streaks as they intermixed with her blood. She was cold, sick from blood loss, and in excruciating pain. Every so often, she would steal a fearful glance at him until she felt his hand resting lightly against the smooth skin of her exposed cheek, the cold, somewhat callused skin feeling foreign against her own. Her heart, which had been so still moments before, was now frantically beating as she stared at the vampire dumbfounded. _W-what is he doing? Why hasn't he tried yet to claim my life?_ she thought, but figured it would spare her more time if she kept her thoughts to herself. With great effort, she weakly managed to shrug her body into a sitting position as she blinked away a few stray tears. The cloud bank that had previously shrouded the moon and had long since drifted away, sending the bright light down into the alleyway to better illuminate the vampire's features. His skin was smooth as marble, yet it revealed the scars of many battles, and lean, hardened muscles could be seen flexing beneath the surface. His torso was entirely exposed other than the fastening straps that held his shoulder plates firmly to him. As faint as it was, she could not fight the blush that rushed into her pallid cheeks, ans she was certain that this change in temperature was detectable beneath his cool palm.. She shivered and leaned into his hand slightly, her eyes meeting his and strangely being unable to look away. Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned his face toward her own, the blush intensifying as her pale blue eyes widened. She could feel his cool breath tickle across her already sensitive skin. She allowed them to close, expecting both the best and the worst.

He felt as if he wasn't in control of his own actions at this point. The closer he drew her face to his, the more he saw her as both a beauty and prey, and if his heart still had the capability to beat as hers did, it would have been racing. His own eyes were closed as he attempted to enjoy the strange sensations he had not felt in many, many years, lightly caressing her cheek with his thumb as he stopped her face barely an inch away from her own. W-what am I doing? What is this madness!? His thoughts screamed to his as his lips parted slightly. Before he had the chance to close the distance between them and allow their lips to meld together, an angered female's voice sliced through the silence like a blade, sounding more similar to the hiss of an enraged viper.

"KAIN!"

Both the girl and the vampire looked up in shock, brought back to their harsh reality.


	2. First Impressions

**_A.N.- Sorry for the long wait. Finally, here it is and I'm sorry it's a tad short. Please feel free to leave feedback with opinion and maybe suggestions :)_**

**_~S.F.127_**

**_~:Chapter Two:~_**

**_First Impressions_**

"What I choose to do is none of your concern, Umah!" Kain growled harshly as the pair circled each other, like predators sizing their opponent up before clashing. Her violet hued eyes were narrow in anger at the stupidity she had witnessed. Her lips were curled back over her fangs and she shook her head irately, muttering obscenities under her breath, sending scrutinizing glares back and forth from Kain to the girl. The girl was huddled back against the brick wall, hardly daring to breath, her eyes red from the tears that poured out. To her, the vampiress' glares felt like acid burning through her skin, poisonous to anywhere it touched.

"You are a fool!" The woman, Umah, snapped as she flexed her claws, "She could put the Cabal in jeopardy!"

_Jeopardize the Cabal?_ the girl thought with a confused expression. She watched as Kain crossed his arms and sent a harsh glare Umah's way, his brow raised disdainfully at her words. He shook his head and a low growl rumbled in his chest as he took a few steps toward her head held high in arrogance.

"What harm could she possibly bring?!" Kain protested angrily, extending his hand in the girl's direction. She draped her hand angrily across her face with a hiss of anger and glared at him acidly.

"We do not have the time to sit idly by with human scum such as her. We must get to sanctuary before sunrise!" She began to scold in a low hiss, but then took a deep breath. "You are a complete idiot. If you bring her, she is your charge, not mine, and you will be the one explaining your new plaything to our leader!"

She skirted up the nearest wall, dashing over the rooftops in an eastern direction, leaving the girl alone with Kain. Her breath hitched in her throat as he turned to face her, and she began to cry a fresh wave of tears, shielding her face as he approached slowly and crouched down in front of her. She felt a cold chill race down her spine as he tilted her head up slightly with his fingertips, a squeak of fear escaping her maw. I don't want to die yet, she thought as she trembled beneath Kain's strangely gentle touch. His behavior was utterly confusing to her and she fought to swallow the lump in her throat. Tentatively, she opened her eyes just a sliver and saw him looking down at her, his keen gaze scanning her over for further injuries, lightly running his fingertips along her skin. She averted her gaze when his eyes met hers, unwilling to look into the eyes of a predator. She crossed her arms across her chest as a cool breeze rustled her hair, a few stray strands whipping around her face.

"You are afraid," he said softly, his voice somewhat deep and scratchy from lack of conversing in a casual manner. "I'm not going to hurt you." He paused for a moment and closed his golden eyes in thought. "May I ask your name?"

The girl bit her lip, drawing a minute amount of blood, which made Kain stiffen slightly as he took a deep breath to inhale the sweet aroma. "M-my name is E-Elana..." she stuttered quietly, wiping away the tears which poured from her reddened eyes. She felt his palm rest against her bruised cheek, almost forcing her to turn her face toward his to avoid the foreign feeling of his touch. As frightening as he was, she found Kain to be quite handsome for being a vampire that is, and what little blood she could muster rushed to her pale cheeks, tinting them slightly pink. A quiet laugh of amusement was elicited from him as this reaction, for never had he sen it occur before. He pulled away from her, stretching to relieve the kinks in his muscles, before reaching for her hand to hoist her to her feet. When she refused to take his hand on her own, he shook his head and wrapped his pallid digits around her frail wrist and pulled upward. She cried out in pain, barely able to stand on her feet alone.

"I refuse to leave you here so you are coming with me," he stated, not giving her a chance to protest before scooping her up and slinging her onto his back with an unreadable expression, but Elana felt that he was entirely too amused by this. He held her there until she stopped struggling and just clung there, her hot tears spilling down her cheeks. His hair had a silken texture against her neck and she found it oddly comforting to lean against it. Her smirked in victory as they began to proceed forth together.

_This isn't going to end well_... She thought, her eyes drooping in fatigue, his rocking motion as he walked lulling her to sleep, her head draping over his shoulder as she went under.


	3. The Heavy Weight of Doubt

**~:Chapter 3:~**

**The Heavy Weight of Doubt**

Elana awoke to the shadows of dancing firelight dancing beneath her eyelids, and slowly, she cracked her eyes open enough to see a blazing flame flickering atop a mound of scrap wood a few feet away. A long shadow was being cast on the opposite wall, and she looked up at Kain looming over her, glancing down at her occasionally with sharp, golden eyes. His arms were crossed and he leaned slightly against the wall, hardly moving. Quickly, she shut her eyes and attempted to feign sleep, wrapped in the fervent heat of the blaze, until his quiet voice cut through the relative silence. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she bite her lip shivering, her gaze crawling back toward his, though not directly meeting it.

"You need not feign sleep with me. I cause sense whether or not you are truly awake," he said calmly. He crouched down to eye level with her, and furrowed his brow as she shrunk back with a whimper. Her eyes searched his face, and she gasped quietly when she saw fresh, crimson blood staining his lower lip.

Tears sprung to her eyes as her hand flew to her neck where she felt a nearly healed bite marring it's smooth surface. Her body started quivering uncontrollably as tears rolled down her cheeks, and she thrashed as he moved to push her to the ground to prevent her escape, his lip curled back over his teeth as a low growl was produced from low in his throat. He knelt over her, his knees holding down her frail arms, a hands firmly gripping her throat, and the other held over her mouth to stifle her terrified screams. She was certain his keen ears could detect her rapidly beating heart, pounding fiercely against her rib cage. She fought against his powerful grip, her legs kicking at the open air, arching against him in an attempt to throw him off balance, heaving for breath though his grip on her throat was not tight enough to cut off her air supply. _H-He's trying to tire me out,_ she thought, groaning at the strained sensation her muscles were producing. Her head slumped against the ground as well as her limbs, her struggles ceasing as she looked up at him with a trembling lip. His grip loosened, but he kept her pinned down as he tentatively brushed the hair out of her face, tracing a claw along her temple where a vicious gash had once been. He shifted, taking one of her hands on his own and repeating the soothing motion, his expression relaxing as hers contorted in shock and amazement.

"It's...it's..." Elana stammered as her fingers palpated the surface tenderly. He tipped her face toward his and leaned in close, his cool breath tickling her sensitive skin.

"It's almost healed yes, but I couldn't complete the process before you began to rouse," he finished, tapping the bite mark on her neck lightly with a claw. A horrified look crossed her expression for a moment, but he raised a hand to silence her before she could speak. "I do not refer to the process of changing you. That is far more complicated and I have yet to understand how it works."

"S-So you didn't finish then?" She stuttered, vainly protecting her neck with her freed arm. He shook his head from side to side in answer, eliciting a whimper from her. He stroked her hair sympathetically, confusing himself by his strangely caring behavior, turning her head aside to expose the tender skin of her neck. She didn't have the strength to resist, her heart picking up its rapid pace again as he drew her up toward his waiting fangs, stopping just inches shy of their viciously sharp lengths. _I must be going mad after two hundred years of dormancy_, he thought, a slight touch of what he considered humor dashing the words. _But this girl...there's just something about her..._

"That's what I plan on doing now," he said in a gravelly voice, his cold lips brushing against her overheated flesh with each individual word.

He positioned his fangs over the previous bite, and swiftly, they sliced through the surface as he buried them deeply into her flesh, blood welling into his mouth. A deep growl rumbled like thunder in his chest as she cried out, her hands shoving against his torso vainly. Her skin was ghostly pale with the amount of blood she had lost previous to their first encounter, so he had to be precise with what he was doing, for her knew if he did not, this unfortunate girl could die. His hand grasped her hair and gingerly wrenched her head further aside. From the corner of his mouth, a drop of scarlet rolled down his chin as he pulled away and allowed her to rest against the ground. Even though his heart was dead, it ached with the pain he'd caused her, and he looked down upon the sobbing female with concern, a slight frown tipping down the corners of his mouth. She winced as his saliva stung the wound, feeling a similar sensation pricking her temple as she wiped her salty tears away. She felt delirious and struggled to maintain her balance as she inched closer to the small fire shivering. _I'm still alive...he...he didn't kill me...yet,_ she thought as she stared into the flickering hues of red and orange. She felt a strong hand rest upon her left shoulder and knew he was crouching behind her, his harsh golden stare piercing her like razor blades, though it did not feel malicious.

"How do you feel?" Kain simply asked, a few stray locks of his long, silvery hair tickling the nape of her neck._ Oh perfectly dandy, _she was tempted to say but refrained from opening her maw.

"Better," Elana mumbled Ina reluctant tone as she grazed her fingertips along where the wounds had once been but were now mere scars. Strangely, her gratitude was sincere toward this vampire who'd now saved her on more than one occasion and she felt she owed him. She did not know what she could possibly give to him, but she knew it had to be something equal to the favor he'd granted her. Taking a deep breath, she entwined her hand with his own as it was offered to he her to her feet, embarrassed slightly by her tattered, blood stained garments. He mumbled something about that being another thing he'd planned on fixing, and that had made her face turn scarlet with the embarrassment she felt.

They left the fire to staunch itself and proceeded down the dimly lit tunnel, Elana leaning heavily against Kain for support. Her entire life, she'd grown up to believe all the horrid tales that were spoken of the vampire race, but now she began to doubt whether they were all true. She heard some tales about this one in particular when her nana told grand stories of how the Saraphan Lord defeated him in a mighty battle. She heard that he was ambitious, sadistic, tyrannical, and cruel, but now, her head filled with endless doubt. She looked straight ahead as they emerged from the darkness, brilliant moonlight against her back once more.


	4. Inner Conflict

**AN- So, how do you think the story is coming along so far? How do you think Umah is feeling about this situation so far? Feedback is welcome and appreciated :)**

**-S.F. 127**

**~:Chapter 4:~**

**Inner Conflict**

The graveyard was silent aside from the distant thrum of voices and the muffled footsteps of Kain and Elana as they emerged from the maw of the sewer tunnel. The crisp, cool air was a much welcome relief to the offensive aroma they had endured. An eerie fog wove itself in a serpentine fashion around the tombstones below, hovering just about the dull blades of grass that appeared as if they had been deprived of proper sunlight for far too long. A chill crept down her spine as she set foot on the first step of a short staircase, stopping momentarily to observe her surroundings, a dagger that had been given to her clutched tightly against her chest. She craned her head to glance back at Kain who had paused as well, and her face contorted in confusion as she took note of a faint glow about his form. She tilted her head, searching through her memories of tales woven by her family, but none could explain the curious behavior. For a few moments, he stood in this still fashion before he proceeded wordlessly past her. The moment he stepped foot into the fog, he seemed to disappear, and Elana's eyes strained to make out the very subtle outline as he moved toward the opposite end of the graveyard. She followed as silently as she could, awe struck by this occurrence, and observed from behind a cold, granite stone.

A frail, peasant man was pleading beneath a looming thug who was prowling toward him, a weapon grasped firmly in hand, preparing to bludgeon his helpless prey. She'd not expected a sight like this when she had detected the dull thrum of voices in her ear when she first set foot in this horrid place. She watched unmoving as the thug drew nearer and nearer to the frantic peasant. Time seemed to slow around her, and she shut her eyes tight, refusing to watch the violent display. A sick, gurgling choke sliced the silence of the moment, and instinctively, Elana's eyes sprung open to witness the thug collapse to the ground, blood pouring from his throat. The haze around him wavered and Kain crouched down to feed on the blood of his foolish prey, indifferent to the screams of the terrified man who'd witnessed the kill firsthand. After wiping the scarlet fluid from his lips, he sprung on the peasant next, dispatching him quickly with one blow to the temple. She let out a cry and Kain pivoted around to face her for he hadn't known that she'd witness him kill. She screeched as he proceeded toward her, his face a mask of an unreadable emotion. _I didn't want her to see me kill. Not yet..._he thought bitterly, cursing his carelessness.

She cringed back into the fetal position as he stood over her, his jaw hanging slightly as he though of anything he could possibly say to ease her distress. A pang of guilt struck him as he watched a tear careen down her cheek, and his eyes tracked its movement until it splashed onto the fine stone. Uncaring to the fact that Umah could be observing his foolishly unnatural behavior, he knelt down and tenderly touched his fingertips to her pallid cheek, minding his claws carefully. Beneath his sensitive touch, her could feel her subtle quivering. What was it about this human that had elicited these feelings? Emotions that he had not experienced in countless years? Her eyes wandered up to his own and her heart gave a slight tug, and slowly, she maneuvered herself to her feet.

"I apologize," he said quietly, earning only a shrug in response from Elana. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, nervously aware of the punt tint in her cheeks where his fingertips had rested. A subtle grin touched his lips for a moment at her curious reaction.

"It's fine..." she murmured hesitantly, "it's just what you do I suppose."

He nodded slowly in partial agreement. _I don't always kill..._ he thought, but kept his lips sealed. He tentatively rested his hand on her shoulder and silently guided her forward toward a small building where the thorn in his side awaited. Elana cringed back at the site of Umah with a frightened gasp, jerking away from her and hitting the grassy ground with a dull thud. She merely scoffed and shot a glare at Kain. She shook her head disapprovingly at the display she had witness occur between the pair and fought to keep her irritation level in check. Elana took a moment while Umah wasn't glaring down at her to study her figure. She had to admit, she was a rather pretty, for a vampiress that is. Her skin bore a very pale purple tint and her body shown curves that most women would die for. It only added to the inferiority she felt. She was underfed and unkempt, her blonde hair a mess as it wavered behind her. She now where near matched this women in beauty nor grace. She kept her eyes locked onto her trembling hands as Kain pulled her up against his side and kept a firm grasp around her waist. Strangely, she felt comfort in this gesture.

"Hmph. So you're still dragging the little wretch along with you? I didn't figure it would last this far with you," Umah sneered nastily in regards to Elana, who felt a surge of anger at the insult, but held her tongue. "It's your choice to carry dead weight. Go the the Eastern bridge. It's not much farther from here and will take us to the lower city."

Shooting a sneering glance at Elana, she disappeared yet again, gracefully bounding over the nearest rooftop and out of sight. She blinked. She saw something aside from malice in Umah's eyes in that moment that they met her own. _Was it jealousy?_ she thought, bewildered. _Or was it something else? _


	5. Conflict of Thought

_**AN: Holy crap, its about time I updated this. I am so incredibly sorry for the delay! I've just been so caught up with finishing school and looking for work, I do hope you all understand /3 I am actually happy to say that I am posting this chapter AND chapter six today as well. This chapter isn't overly exciting, and the next may seem a tad dry, but I promise things are going to start spicing up really soon. I am trying to make the best out of this story as I possibly can 3 ~S.F.127**_

_**~:Chapter Five:~**_

_**Conflict of Thought**_

With each step taken, the hesitation felt by Elana whilst traveling with the vampire burned in the pit of her abdomen, welling up almost unbearably. The silence which greeted them at every turn, aside from the occasional thug or peasant, magnified this feeling, allowing it to stew in her subconscious. Every so often, she noticed that Kain would glance back toward her, and each time that he did, her gaze averted itself to the ground, unwilling to directly meet that of her possible demise. Up to this point, his behavior toward her was bewildering, and most certainly unnatural to his kind. Vampires were ruthless, aiding humans only to their own benefit, and when no more use could be attained, they were disposed of and the vampire would move on to their next pawn of choice. She assumed that he had yet to find an appropriate use for her, making her invaluable to kill at this point in time. His actions were tentative and defensive towards her thus far. This allowed her a meager ration of comfort; it allowed her time to think of a way to escape his clutches before she would meet an untimely death. She sucked in a quavering breath and clutched her dagger close to her chest.

As the uncanny duo passed into a run-down square where residents of the Slums would participate in their commerce, they were greeted by the site of a thug brutally bludgeoning a frail man who lay helpless on the ground in a pool of his own blood, feebly trying to crawl away from the excruciating blows. Before Elana had the opportunity to utter a cry of shock, Kain had already sprung upon his chosen victim who gloated over the pummeled corpse at his feet. The thug fell to the ground with a harsh thud, the tender flesh of his throat torn and wet with blood, Kain's claws glistening crimson beneath the moon's harsh glare. Mustering her strength, she made a dash for the staircase while he was distracted by the acrid aroma, her heart thrumming harshly against her ribcage, threatening to leap from her throat. She stumbled upon setting foot on the steel catwalk, groaning in pain as her hands scraped against the surface to break her fall, cursing at the 'clang' sound produced by her dagger she carried. Snatching the weapon up, she stumbled forward, feeling tears brim in her eyes as the sound of pursuing footsteps reached her. She choked as she realized that the path she had taken led her directly into a dead end.

She cowered back against the sealed door as Kain appeared to stand mere feet away. _Oh no….big mistake…I don't want to die…please don't kill me…_ she thought frantically, weeping into her palms as his gaze pierced into her like a sharp thorn. He regarded her with a bewildered expression, his brow furrowed. This human was clearly conflicted on how she should regard him, teetering in-between content and fear. Silently edging forward, he knelt before her, reaching out to part her hands with his. "Why have you tried to flee?" he asked, his voice harsh, but maintaining a level of cool. "Have I not made it clear that I would not harm you?" The tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook her head, her breathing now harsh and shallow. He sighed sympathetically and pulled her to her feet with little resistance, leaning in close, eyes scrutinizing her expression in a vain attempt to decipher it. "You must understand that I have to kill...I cannot change that," he breathed softly, trailing his caws lightly along her cheek, noting that the gesture elicited a faint tint of pink from the pallid surface. After a brief examination of the door and its locking mechanism, he left her quaking form to her own devices as he disappeared, heavy steps echoing down the catwalk. Elana almost didn't want him to go, but was grateful for the reprieve.

She watch in awe as the switch parallel to the door illuminated itself with a vibrant green glow to express the Glyph energy it channeled. She reached out to examine it curiously, her fingers wrapping around the lever itself and giving a sharp, downward tug. Immediately, she heard gears grinding against one another as the door pedaled upward, allowing passage forward. "Senseless that a switch would require operating another switch for it to function as intended," a husky voice stated dryly as Kain ushered her forward from behind. She felt an odd sense of relief whenever his calloused hand rested on her shoulder, bewildered as to the reason why. She dismissed the thought for the time being, easing her way down a short staircase to where he already waited at the bottom. She cringed as discomfort bubbled in the pit of her stomach, her blue eyes sweeping the area, resting on a woman leaning against an archway, her pale purple skin illuminated by both the moon's light and the lanterns that hung about. _Umah..._she grimaced, averting her gaze to her feet that carried her forward step by step.

"Come," she whispered urgently, blatantly ignoring Elana's presence as if she were a mere figment of one's imagination. "Quickly now; it is time for us to make our way to sanctuary and for you to meet our leader" She sprang forward gracefully, Kain following close behind and Elana struggling to catch up.

The moment Umah passed through the towering archway, the enraged cry of a guard called out, "Vampire! Raise the gate!" Mere feet away, Kain had nearly passed through when the passage was illuminated by a Glyph ward. He collided with it and was thrown back with a hiss, harshly hitting the ground on his backside. Once he had regained his composure, he stood face to face with Umah who regarded him from the opposite side of the taunting barrier. Elana stood back away from the pair, scarred immensely by her previous encounters with the vampiress.

"Kain, you must find a way to reach the Lower City!" she hissed, dodging the sword that swung in her direction. "Find the smugglers' tunnel. A contact will be waiting for you. Go now, I'll create a diversion" She hadn't had the time to divulge more as the guard charged at her and she nimbly leapt from his path. She swung her hips lightly, tauntingly gesturing him forward with a subtle motion of her. "Do you want your death now? Come, and you shall have it." She dashed off with the guard in hot pursuit. Kain stood their observing until they were swallowed by the thick fog. He sighed and turned to the human female beside him, shaking his head, obviously deep in thought. _Should I follow or go off on my own path, find my own answers_, he thought, _Answers were promised to me at Sanctuary. From there I shall decide._


	6. I think about a lot of things

**_AN: If you have played 'Blood Omen 2' or read into the game series, you ought to know who the figure is that appears at the very end of this chapter. Shh! Don't spoil it for those who haven't X3 Things are going to start spicing up really soon after this chapter, and I hope y'all will eagerly look forward to it :D ~S.F.127_**

**_~:Chapter Six:~_**

**_"I think about a lot of things..."_**

After what seemed to be countless moments, Elana tentatively opened her eyes to observe herself and Kain safely perched on the neighboring rooftop. She teetered slightly as he placed her on her feet before ushering her through a disheveled doorway into the building itself, observing with disinterest toward several doors in the room that were boarded up as if they were condemned. One door in question though was simply barricaded by a large crate which he easily maneuvered aside as if it were weightless. He briefly glanced over at her and she habitually averted her gaze from those entrancing, intimidating golden eyes he possessed. As he looked away, she dared to graze her gaze over his masculine figure and well-toned features, thinking of his raw, inhuman capabilities. _A perfectly honed killer_, she thought, a shiver racing down her spine.

He passed first through the now open doorway, his keen eyes and ears scanning the alleyways for potential threats before motioning with a quick gesture of his clawed hand that it was safe for Elana to follow. She squinted as they set foot on another steel walkway connecting the upper and latter floors of the surrounding buildings. _I'd get lost if I were alone. This place is an utter maze_, she grimaced as she obediently trailed behind her guide and captor. She would have wandered straight past him had it not been for his grasp on her arm pulling her into a storage room where a service elevator waited, unused. Her face came alight with a tint of pink, embarrassed by her inattention. A peasant man observed the display from afar as he worked on a broken switch parallel to a gateway. Kain had pondered for a moment as he observed the alley beneath their feet and noticed a secondary switch prior to their entrance to the room. _I find the usage of two similar switches in two separate locales to operate the same gate a bit foolish and troublesome_, he thought.

"You haven't spoken much," Kain observed quietly as he pulled the lever, the elevator creaking slightly as it began to roll downward toward the ground floor. "Not that I find the silence offensive, but it does make me wonder what you're thinking." She swallowed slightly as a meek chuckle escaped her lips. He was again gone, leaving her to ponder over what he had said as she stood alone in the service elevator. Somewhere inside, and she didn't know where or understand exactly why, but she experienced anxious feelings when he left her to her own devices, even for the shortest time periods.

"I think about a lot of things..." she murmured as they stepped out from the elevator, leaving it to rest until it would be used again. He glanced down as they passed through the now unopened gate, regarding her with a quizzical expression. As she felt those piercing eyes fall on her, she tentatively raised her own eyes up so that they could meet, sucking in a sharp inhale of breath. Her legs suddenly dropped out from beneath her without warning, leaving them to kick at the open air as she clung feebly to the metal ledge. Her heart was racing fiercely and her breath came shallow as the tears brimmed in her eyes, her pupils dilated wide in fear. Her arms throbbed with the strain of supporting her weight as little as it was as she cried out. "K-Kain!" Kneeling down, his hand snatched a hold on her frail, pallid arm as she lost her grip, the sudden weight jarring him slightly. Skin against skin, he could feel her pulse racing through the throbbing vein in her arm, and he could also hear the frantic patter of her heart against his hypersensitive eardrums.

Leaping down from their perch, he held the weeping female against his chest, fidgeting slightly at the foreign contact; his throat felt tight and he gritted his teeth. He was bewildered at to how to appropriately handle the situation. He stood patiently in place, and finally, she released her quavering grasp on him, looking away in shame for her display of careless stupidity. Kain opened his maw slightly as if to speak, a ray of moonlight catching slightly off of his sharp fangs that were exposed subtly, but no consoling words came. Several small fires illuminated the tunnel ahead of them, and Elana was thankful for the brief reprieve from the chilly evening air. As they reached the end of the tunnel, they emerged into a dank area where a few pipelines ran outward from the buildings surrounding it. Only the moonlight and a sickly blue illumination pouring from in-between the bars of a covered space in the cobblestone permitted it light. Her eyes fell upon a peasant man waiting idly by a sealed gateway, and Kain paused, regarding him with a dry curiosity before striding forward.

"I was told to meet someone here," he addressed the male figure in a flat tone, piercing eyes following his movement as he turned around, squinting slightly at Kain and the feminine figure standing close beside him.

"Who goes there?" the peasant man called in hushed, rasping voice. "Ah, you must be Kain." He paused, curiously studying the bedraggled human female, furrowing his brow slightly. Kain regarded him with an equally similar expression.

"You are human," he pointed out, gesturing toward the peasant with a claw. "Curious, that you would help one such as I." A faint rustle behind them made Elana turn around slightly, her blue optics nervously flitting about their surrounding but identifying nothing out of place or suspicious in nature. She clutched her abdomen harshly, the uneasy sensation of being watch settling down tauntingly into the pit of her stomach.

"Not all of us support the Saraphan," the peasant replied, his voice taught with nervousness as he pulled downward on the switch, the gate grinding open at a painfully slow rate. He stepped aside, gesturing onward with a hand. "Through here, it will take you to the Smugglers' Den. Be careful. The rogues there will attack you on sight!"

Kain scoffed, ushering Elana onward. "Then they will die," he stated briefly in a dry tone. The peasant reached out a hand, the expression on his face a mask of urgency. She cringed back against Kain, discomforted by his close proximity.

"Please, tell them I helped you. The woman promised me the 'Dark Gifts' if I did as I was asked," he pleaded. Kain regarded him almost with a look of disgust, resisting the desire to slit his throat.

"I'm sure Umah will give you all that you deserve," he muttered harshly, shouldering past his frail, appalling figure, guiding his feminine companion down the tunnel with his hand resting feather light on her shoulder.

The peasant male regarded the odd pairing with a curious expression until they disappeared around a bend in the tunnel. He strolled off lazily after having completed his given task. A pair of piercing eyes observed him for only a moment before a lithe figure pounced almost catlike from where it had been concealed, gleaming claws slicing cleanly through skin and muscle before he could cry out in terror, watching at he collapsed face first into a pool of crimson.

"Interesting," the figure commented in a suave tone, resting his on his hip. A faint grin touched the corners of his bloodstained lips.


	7. Tender Refusal

**_AN~ Sorry for the long wait guys, Ive been terribly weighed down looking for a job which I have been lucky enough to achieve. Ive actually had this chapter finished for sometime now, I just haven't found the time to actually upload it and I hope you all can forgive me for that ^^' Ive also been trying to get people to commission me for artwork so I can afford some neat new devices for myself, so far hardly any luck on that. Buuuuut I hope you guys enjoy this chapter regardless :) Please leave feedback and invite your friends to read as well :) ~S.F.127_**

**~:Chapter Seven:~**

**Tender Refusal **

The tavern was relatively quiet aside from a few drunken patrons scattered about, chattering to one another in their slurred tongues about that days labors. The bartender, a scrawny, middle-aged man, shot Kain and Elana a suspicious glance as he stood behind the counter polishing the mugs that rested unused along the shelf. The petite female paused briefly in front of a blaze that hissed and popped, demanding to be fed more kindle, trailing her fingers along the mantle. She breathed a sigh of relief as the flames' warmth granted her a reprieve from the cool night air. For someone with so little strength to spare, the trek here had been arduous, and would have been next to impossible without the vampire's generous aid. _Generous_, she mused with uncertainty, glancing up at Kain whom she noticed standing in a rather tense posture. As she felt a few pairs of eyes turn curiously in her direction, she felt her pallid cheeks grow hot with embarrassment as she looked down to shamefully regard her tattered, stained apparel; even the poorest of peasants owned neater garments than those of which she wore. Dodging their scrutinizing glances, she crept toward the security of Kain's looming figure.

The few drunkards that meandered about stumbled hurriedly out of the duo's path as they made their way across the floor, its wooden surface marred and worn. Leaning idly against the stone wall, his clothing hanging loosely on his gaunt frame, was a lanky peasant. When he'd caught sight of them in his peripheral vision, he swayed to face them as his calloused palm braced his weight against the wall to steady himself. His aroma hinted that he had recently binged on cheaply produced spirits, and his dingy appearance made Elana visibly cringe. Dark circles rested beneath his sallow eyes indicating less than proper sleeping habits. His dark brown optics studied her for a moment, and then the intimidating figure beside her as if trying to make sense of such an unlikely coupling. Kain's brow furrowed slightly in annoyance as he calmly stepped between them, clearing his throat audibly to warrant the peasant's full attention. He took a step back as if surprised by this gesture, meeting Kain's harsh gaze.

"Ah, sir, a moment of 'yer time?" he inquired, his voice laden with a rasping tongue.

"You know me?" he asked evenly, his brow raised in immediate suspicion as a claw was raised to point toward the peasant. Understandingly so, Elana could feel the man's unease as he shifted his weight from side to side, and she could imagine how helpless he felt beneath those piercing, golden optics.

"I was err...instructed to look for you yes, sir," the peasant replied, the tension of his discomfort hanging heavily between them. "I am a friend of the Cabal, sir, one of many throughout the city and I am here to assist you."

"Then do so by all means," Kain urged, the even tone of his voice unwavering as his arms crossed impatiently, his keen eyes occasionally fixating themselves on the vein that pulsed just beneath his chin shy of his crudely shorn whiskers. A sudden thirst fell upon him, his throat feeling terribly dry as he imagined the crisp, satin aroma of fresh crimson. To the frail female behind him, the subtle shift in his behavior was apparent, and she glanced up at him tentatively.

"The Smugglers' Tunnel you seek is hidden in a cavern far underground. Thieves enter by way of the church outside to which entrance is forbidden to those but themselves. You, sir, must go beyond the church and find the lift that will guide you underground."

The peasant raised his hand to his maw as he fell into a coughing fit for a moment or two, silently praying that this vampire's interrogation had been thoroughly expended. The feral gleam in those golden eyes as they pierced into him made his skin crawl with sheer discomfort, and surely another mug of ale awaited him. _Poor little scrap, bless'yer soul_, he sympathetically thought in regards to Elana who huddled behind Kain like a whipped dog crouching before its master. Surely the poor child wasn't a willing companion? Her tense posture and frequent glances toward the predatory figure suggested coercion though no wounds could be visibly seen on her fair skin aside from a few scrapes and bruises here and there. He grimaced when yet another question fell upon his unwilling ears.

"Where precisely is this lift?" Kain inquired, swallowing dryly as he regarded the frail man with predatory interest.

"In a collapsed section of the district just beyond the church. Entrance, as I mentioned before, is forbidden to all but the thieves. The guards there will attack you should they but lay eyes on you," he replied impatiently, his throat parched. His brow raised as the looming vampire took a step forward, reflexively taking a step backward and nearly tripping oafishly over his own feet.

"I will be most careful," came the dry, un-intimidated reply. Keen eyes followed this swift slip of composure and a feral thirst erupted from the vampire, his fangs prodding against his lower lip. Having been asleep for nearly two-hundred years certainly would make one such as himself famished, and those instincts to feed significantly harder to control. Before the peasant could have the opportunity to cry out, he found himself pinned against the wall, the gritty surface scraping painfully against his tender skin through his thin garments, and a sharp pair of fangs buried into his throbbing jugular. Elana jerked backward, watching as a trail of crimson dribbled from the corner's of Kain's lips, her own pulse thrumming rapidly.

Once Kain had consumed his fill, his brutal grip loosened and the drained corpse rolled to the ground with a thud, a low growl rolling from his maw. With his thirst sufficiently satisfied for the time being, he slowly turned to face her, the rapid patter of her heart beating against his hypersensitive eardrums. A few unlucky patrons had been unfortunate enough to witness the slaughter stumbled over one another in their efforts to flee the scene, screaming madly as they scrambled about. She'd been oblivious to the observing audience until their shrill cries drilled into her ears. She stood seemingly frozen in sheer panic, helplessly watching as the tavern's occupants falling drunkenly out into the streets and the bartender yelled frantically for the guards. She had only caught a mere glimpse of polished silver armor through the dingy, stained windows before she felt chilling fingers wrapping themselves around her wrist, and immediately she felt her feet hastily carrying her up the stairs behind Kain.

The upper level to which the stairs had led them was not another floor, but merely an elevated level where a lone bed and a few tables rested collecting dust and patrons could openly view the tavern floor. Against the wall rested an antique bookcase, cobwebs and dust sheathing its contents. Peeking downward over the railing like a cowering animal, Elana watched as pair of Saraphan patrolmen shouldered their way past the drunkards collapsed outside, swords hanging forebodingly at their hips. To Kain, her fear scent was certainly overwhelming, much like when he'd found her in that dank alleyway. His keen optics caught a fine filament of illumination peeking out from behind that ancient bookcase pressed against the wall. With the greatest of ease he pulled it away a mere foot or two, and was greeted with their salvation.

"Elana, quickly child!" he called out. She shook her head, choking out a sob as if she hadn't heard him, clutching her knees to her chest. He growled a low, guttural utterance as he reached her cowering shape in one quick stride as he grasped her and pulled her into his embrace rather roughly. She didn't protest and he urged her quivering figure through the collapsed section of the brick wall, following suit.

Kain deftly resituated the bookcase into its original position and crouched down to the sobbing human beneath him, clasping a calloused hand over her maw to hush her as he listened intently for activity from the other side. He felt her hot tears spill across his skin, felt her shivering violently beneath him, but most noticeably, he felt her blue eyes, like chips of smoldering ice gazing up at him pleadingly. He shook his head irately. _Those damned feelings! I refuse to succumb to them again! _He silently cursed, again thinking back to their first encounter. This frail female elicited the strangest of feelings from him; these both angered and intrigued the vampire. The voices of the guards arguing between one another about their miraculous escape as they reached the loft caused the shaken female to whimper beneath Kain's palm holding her maw firmly shut. For many moments, the duo waited until finally the guards ceased their endeavors and retreated down the stairs, expressing audible profanities.

Her eyes had squeezed shut at this point, her cheeks inflamed as the blood rushed to them. She inhaled deeply in an effort to retain her choking sobs and to still them entirely. When the imminent threat passed, his hand released her and tentatively urged her into a sitting position before him as his golden gaze swept over her. Bravely, she lifted her gaze to meet his own, again finding herself transfixed entirely and an odd wave of calm steal over her. This euphoria only lasted for a few, painfully brief moments before the husky sound of his voice began to speak.

"Are you alright?" Kain asked quietly, touching her cheek lightly, watching as she shied from his contact.

"Y-Yes... I'm sorry…You were nearly caught b-because of my foolishness," she stammered meekly as if he had scolded her. "Y-You should just leave me. I'm only a burden."

He was taken aback by her statement, his brow furrowing. _A part of me wants to claim the blood that gives her life and be on my way…but…I can't discern these emotions that stop me in my tracks at the very thought. But why is it that she is making me feel in such a way? She is no different than any other mere mortal. _She brushed his hand away and maneuvered to her feet. She felt utterly ashamed at her disheveled appearance; her garments were torn and stained and she herself was certainly in need of a good wash. Her empty stomach growled, demanding nourishment she'd been deprived of, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Elana knew he was observing her actions intently.

She sucked in a breath of cool air, welcoming the natural rays of moonlight illuminating her features as they slipped unnoticed through a door nestled in the building's lower level. The iron barrier creaked shut behind them as Kain had given it a thrust of encouragement from his foot. The street they had emerged upon seemed quiet, eerily so. She shivered. A voice snarled through the silence.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"


	8. A Fragile Creature

**A.N.~ This chapter is kind of short, and I typed it out without having a rough draft first, but I hope you enjoy regardless. ~S.F.127**

**~:Chapter Eight:~**

**A Fragile Creature**

The skirmish ended as quickly as it'd began, ending with the two thugs slumped lifelessly against the cold, cobblestone street as their very essence of life was drained from their bodies. Fresh crimson blood trailed out from the fatal lacerations inflicted up them and trailed down Kain's lethal claws that he was graced with. To someone such as his-self, these clumsy oafs among their many brethren were considered easy kills while their feminine counterparts, the thieves, presented somewhat more of a challenge. As he knelt down to the corpses to feed, he hadn't taken a moment to notice that his feminine acquaintance had slipped away again. While he was distracted in combat with the brutish men, she had been edging towards an alley away from them, stealing one last glance before rounding the corner. After Kain had consumed his fill, he stood to collect Elana from whatever cowering position he expected to find her in, but was greeted only by solitude and silence. His golden optics narrowed in anger and he growled, a low rumbling expression of sound from his deep chest.

Elana was greeted by an impassible barricade of solid iron bars, staring up helplessly at the inanimate foe that had stolen from her the minute hope of escape she had as she let out a pathetic, strangled whimper. Immediately regretting uttering the sound as Kain would surely have heard and be on her within moments, she ducked down and began to worm her way beneath the narrow gap left between the bars and rugged stone. She mewled pathetically as the grit-like surface left scrapes on her pallid face and the cold air stung at the wounds like an angry wasp. Her heart was thrumming in her chest at painfully fast rate, and it skipped a beat when she felt her midsection hitch and become lodged in place. Tears trailed in streaks down her dirty, scuffed up face as she tugged vainly. "H-Help me," she rasped weakly, immediately feeling a sense of dread looming over her as heavy footsteps drew near. She flinched as she glanced up to see the vampire whom traveled alongside her looking beyond pissed off as he crossed his arms. Effortlessly, he scaled the barrier and landed on his feet beside her with inhuman grace, causing her to jerk painfully. _He's going to kill me… oh gods no, have mercy please_, she thought with a whimper as she raised her hands to shield her face. Could she scream? No, that would have no purpose whatsoever; her throat was already painfully inflamed and strained. Nobody would hear her, and if they did, nobody would come to help. The punishment she was expecting to receive did not come, and boldly she dared to open her eyes ever so slightly to see Kain glaring down at her with a disappointed scowl.

"I should leave you here where you lay, girl," he seethed with narrow optics, sweeping his gaze over her and the predicament she had literally gotten herself stuck into, crouching down for a closer inspection. She began to writhe in terror when one of his hands wedged itself between the small of her back and the cobbled paving while the other pressed against her lower abdomen, eliciting an irate growl from the predator as he glared sharply at her, his patience worn. "Struggling will only make freeing you a hell of a lot more difficult and leave you with some nasty bruises to ponder over, so I suggest you hold still!" She flinched back, hardly daring to breathe as her heart thrummed painfully in her chest.

She clutched her throbbing sides painfully, tears continuing to fall freely down her scuffed cheeks as she stood there shivering, partially from the chill-tainted air and partially from the fear clawing relentlessly at her heart. Her knees were quaking terribly with strain and abuse, threatening to buckle out from underneath her as she fought to stay on her feet. Letting out and exaggerated exhalation, Kain swung Elana over her shoulder in a child-like fashion before she could collapse at his feet. She of course did not protest this action as she was far too drained of her meager strength to even consider it, and, much to her embarrassment, she kind of liked it when he carried her about. It brought back fond memories of her father who would tote her around when she was ill or sleepy. The caress of his long, satin-textured hair was actually comforting to her and Elana found herself leaning into it as she watched the waves of sea water lap at the stone beneath them as Kain climbed several wooden steps that creaked slightly beneath their combined weight. His optics cut slightly in her direction as she did so, lifting a brow curiously, while inside he was still fuming at her irrational escape attempt. _Such a fragile creature_, he thought idly, _fragile and delicate_. It certainly was not something that such a hardened character like him was accustomed to.


	9. Unfamiliar and Foreign

"You want me to what?" Elana whined in a strangled voice, being swiftly hushed by the vampire as he placed her down in a manner less than gentle. She winced with a tremor as a sharp pain crawled up her bruised sides, her nerve endings contained in the tender, bruised muscle electrified. She watched as Kain peered around the nearby corner in a cat-like fashion, the shimmering light beaming through the stained glass windows of the church reflecting mesmerizingly off of his marble-like skin. Creeping beside him like a submissive canine would its master, she followed his line of sight to see two lithe Seraphan guards patrolling the small courtyard in a rhythmic pattern. It was obvious that they had ignited a small blaze nearby as the orange, glistening flame was casting a warm glow on the reflective armor they donned. Feeling a firm grasp upon her shoulder, she shuddered as Kain pulled her back, kneeling down to almost eye level.

"You see those two guards? I need you to cause a diversion between them," he said in a gruff, hushed tone. "Not that I couldn't slay them both at once, but I find it much easier to dispatch my victims when they are distracted. And with this fog trailing along the ground, it's a prime opportunity to utilize my dark gift." Elana tipped her head; the notion of his dark gift was another fascinating quality, yet also a terrifying one. She cringed back, shaken by the thought of being thrown to these men whom wielded weapons that could behead her with one swift flick of their wrists. Attempting to offer her reassurance, he gruffly gave her shoulder a squeeze while being weary of his inhuman strength. He utterly bewildered her. At the most unexpected of moment, he would attempt to offer her comfort, something that was obviously not a part of his brutal nature, and each time he seemed to internally struggle. "They should not try to harm you; you're human as are they and it ought to be obvious you've been through intense struggle. If anyone is going to hurt you, it will be me doing so."

Before she could receive the opportunity to react to his words, she was given a shove through the archway, causing her to stumble and loose her breath. The guards failed to notice her as their backs were turned, chatting about how disinteresting the lack of activity around this sector was tonight, lividly expressing their dislike for this night's assignment. Motionless, she held her breath, hoping not to be noticed. The cold steel of her dagger pressed against her battered and beaten frame was a constant, chilling presence. _How will I possibly warrant their attention?_ She pondered in fright. If she did not do as the vampire whom spared her life up to this point had asked, she feared he may punish her, and if she could not feign a believable tale for the Seraphan guards, then a far worse fate would surely await her. Which ultimatum would be the most excruciating, she had thought, but then was spurred by the sudden birth of an idea.

Working herself up as if she'd been running from a pursuer by heavily panting, she staggered hastily to her feet, making an unsteady dash in their direction, babbling nonsense as tears streaked her marred far. Turning as they heard the sudden commotion, both took a step back as Elana stumbled between them with a shrill cry of pain. "P-Please, y-you must help me!" she mewled pathetically, raising her hands to shield her face. "The v-vampire…h-he's…he's slaughtered my family and now he's coming after me!" Both men had drawn their swords, and the mere sound made a shudder crawl down the girl's spine. She rolled to her knees, trembling, and lifted her crystalline blue gaze up to meet their eyes that shown out through their masks of tempered metal. She could see the suspicion in their dull gray optics, and she cowered back.

"Look, girlie," the taller of the two men said with a slight snarl to his tone, jabbing his weapon her direction inches from her face. "These parts have been quiet these past few nights, and we have more important matters to attend to than deal with the ramblings of a peasant doped up on one elixir too many. So why don't you just crawl your way on home and leave us to our business?" She mewled, shaking her head 'no, her trembling intensifying, the firelight casting their shadows along the wall. He raised his freehand, prepared to backhand her across her face when suddenly, his actions were cut short with an audible snap. Elana jumped back as his body collapsed to the ground, his neck twisted at an impossible angle. It was then Kain had materialized from the eerie fog trailing along the ground. The other guard, the more lithe and younger of the duo, had dropped his sword in shock with a shout of outrage. His fatal mistake was ducking down to retrieve it. Kain had tackled him to the ground as he broke several of the young man's ribs, sinking his fangs into the exposed flesh of his neck to drain the rich crimson ambrosia from his veins. The intense firelight made the blood pooling around the bodies appeared to be spilt ink; black, viscous shadow staining the stone.

Kain approached her slowly and peered down at her, the fast-paced thrumming of her heart crystal clear against his eardrums, the aroma of her fear powerfully overwhelming. Elana wanted to flee, to escape this symbiotic captivity, but certainly the moment she would attempt it he would pounce on her within mere seconds. She was weak, fatigued, and didn't have the strength to resist. "Humans, so ignorant minded. Ones such as they are the easiest to kill or manipulate to our will," he commented dryly, reaching out a calloused hand to pull her to her feet, supporting her until she was steady. Compared to his, her hand was so small and frail. He could easily crush it with even the slightest exertion of his inhuman strength. Not only was it so fragile, but it radiated warmth against his frigid palm. He was sure at one point he himself was a human just like her, and to her race, warmth was good. To this point however, after centuries as a nocturnal parasite, he'd only known warmth from the blood of his victims. Felling the sensation of warmth from a living being he hadn't tried to kill, it un-nerved him. His grasp released and he wordlessly stalked around the corner of the ghostly structure with cat-like grace, gesturing for her to follow. She blinked; the vampire had seemed to be in deep thought before her hand had been allowed to slip from his grasp. She brushed it off and hurried after him, afraid she may be left behind as easy pickings for lurking ruffians if she didn't comply.

It was easy to see the entrance to the Smugglers' Tunnel above, and the bridge constructed by the thieves out of sturdy wooden planks so that they may easily cross the gap between it and the church roof. Kain leapt gracefully to the platform above, while Elana almost had to stifle a soft chuckle of amusement as she crawled her way up a ladder leaning up against the boarded doors, sluggishly walking up to him with a weak smile that barely touched the corners of her lips. "You know, sometimes it's better to go the traditional route. It makes you see less conspicuous and natural. You should give it a try sometime," she said nervously as her body had begun to tremble slightly, afraid of what he may do in response. Seldom did she speak unless spoken to around her lethal companion. He simply stared down at her, and she could have sworn she'd caught a glimpse of a flicker of amusement in his intense golden optics. He shook his head lightly, nudging her across the walkway and into the dimly lit tunnel where the lift awaited them in a small, cubic room. A few crates lay stacked in the corner covered in a thick layer of dust. The lift rattled with a creak ever so slightly, causing the human to give a start of fright with Kain close behind. As he pulled the lever downward to operate the device, it hummed to life, and they began their descent downward into darkness.


End file.
